


I Want You To Kiss Me

by CynicalHex



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Butters appears for one second, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, exteme language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalHex/pseuds/CynicalHex
Summary: Eric knows how to be a bully and drive Kyle mad. It's up to Stan to calm his best friend down.





	I Want You To Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the art too!

“God fucking damn it Cartman, keep your mouth shut for once!”

A typical South Park lunch break.

“Ey! Don’t tell me what to do you filthy Jew!”

A typical exchange that repeated itself for 8 long years. It phased no one that Kyle and Cartman were at each others throats again. Or at least it didn’t, until things kept getting more heated and caught Stan’s attention to the fight.

“Stop ripping on me for my religion, for the love of God Cartman get something more original to say or don’t say anything at all!” Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs, defending himself from Cartman's bullying. His expression was getting angrier by seconds.  
Cartman's face could only mimic how angry Kyle was.

“Original? Something more original?!” He screamed louder than Kyle, drawing more attention from others around them. “How about this for something more original?” He pushed Kyle with enough force to make him stumble back. “How about you pull that good for nothing faith out of your ass, and let Kenny eat it for dinner! How about you go and please your bitch of a mom, because your god damn Jewish failure of a dad obviously can’t!”

Cartman kept pushing Kyle, and Stan was getting sick of Eric’s disgusting attitude. “Cartman!” He issued a warning that flew straight over Eric.

Kyle's clenched fists began to shake as he kept being pushed around by his so called friend. He kept eye contact with his bully the whole time, quietly eating up all the words being thrown at him. “Or better yet Kyle, how about you go take your fag of a boyfriend and suck him off in front of everyone, as he screams out 'oh Wendy! Wendy!' like the little bitch he is!”

“Cartman! I’m warning you!” Stan raised his voice and with it along his hand, but Eric just wasn’t paying any attention to him. He was still too occupied with pushing around Kyle to see how much damage he really was doing.

“Oh that’s right Kyle! I’m sorry, I forgot that you’re still in the closet and no one would actually love your pathetic Jewish ass!” Cartman’s diabolic smile grew wider as he saw Kyle’s eyes begin to water. “Your whole family should have just been gassed at the camp and saved this world from you ever being reconsidered not to be aborted, and sold off for a Chinese restaurant!”

That was the final push. “CARTMAN!” Stanley yelled and advanced to finally shut cartman’s mouth up, but Kyle beat him to it.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!” Kyle threw himself to latch at Eric’s face, which threw them both off balance and onto the snowy ground. Punches were being thrown at each other, and a small crowd began to form around them, all chanting 'Fight!' in unison.

Stan couldn’t let this go on for another second, so he jumped in to pull the two angry teens apart. “Kyle stop it! It’s not worth it!” He pleaded while pulling his best friend away by his collar.

“Don’t get in the way, fag!” With that, Stan received a sucker punch in his face. “Let the pussy Jew fight his own fight!” Cartman screamed down his throat, while being pinned down to the ground.

“Get off me, fatass!” Stan roughly jammed his arm and elbow at Cartman’s throat in hopes to push him off, but the weight was too much to deal with. Cartman still having the upper hand, began to throw insults at Stanley now.

**“ENOUGH!”**

****

That singe word echoed throughout the whole courtyard silencing everyone in the vicinity, even Cartman, who now stared at the source of it. Kyle was standing next to them, tears visibly staining his eyes. Everyone was looking at him, no one moving a single muscle until Kyle ran off into the school.

“K-Kyle! Wait!” Stan called out after his disappearing back, reaching out but to no avail. Cartman wasn’t moving, only watching as their friend ran away. “Get off me already!” Stan sent a punch right to Cartman’s face, which caused him to grunt in pain and fall off to the side. Stanley wasted no time getting up and running after his best friend, leaving others to point and laugh at an angry Eric.

Stan ran through the school halls, pushing past students and teachers alike, looking for his upset friend. “Kyle!” He kept shouting out, but no answer followed him. He was about to change his approach and ask if anyone saw Kyle had ran past, when the bell rang, sending everyone off to different directions in a hurry. “W-Wait up! Have you seen Kyle?” He asked to anyone who’d be willing to listen, but the students just shot him a quick glance and carried on walking to class.

Sighing and praying that his friend was in their class, he hurried off to it. Colourful posters that decorated the halls flying past him. Entering his class, Stan began to scan for the familiar green hat.

“Stanley sit down, it’s time for roll call.” His teacher nonchalantly announced to the boy who still stood at the door, breathing heavily.

“Have you seen Kyle?” He asked again, hoping for an answer, any answer.

“Who cares about that fag?” Maybe not any answer. Stan tried really hard to drown out Cartman’s comments and listened to what others were saying.

“Well, last I saw him was running off looking very sad.” Butters answered. Stanley couldn’t do anything with this information so he looked from one classmate to another, who all just kept shrugging and adding nothing useful to the table. He was sure Craig even flipped him off.

“Have you tried the bathroom?” Kenny suggested, and Stan took these words by grace and bolted to the nearest bathroom. His teacher yelled at him to get back to class, but he could hear Kenny try and reason with the teacher, and he had no desire to stop searching.

While running, Stan still kept an eye out for Kyle. Once nearing a bathroom, he prayed that his search was over. Nearly slamming the door off its hinges, Stan shouted down the room. “Kyle! Kyle are you here?” He waited. No answer. Stan cursed under his breath as he double checked the empty stalls just to be sure. No one.

Wasting no further time in this room, he ran down to another bathroom still keeping his eye out for that green speck. When he arrived to the conclusion that this bathroom also was empty, he was beginning to question if following Kenny’s advice was right. Kyle could be anywhere, he could even be on his way home at this exact moment.

However, there was still one more bathroom to check. One that didn’t see many visitors as it was the furthest away. Stan decided to put all his trust in this one last bathroom check. “Come on Kyle!” He pleaded. Nearing the bathroom, he slowed down to a walk and this time opened the door lightly.

He slowly peered his head in, and muffled sobs reached his ears. “Kyle?” He asked slowly, and the sobs halted immediately. Stan entered the room, concern written all over his face once Kyle’s figure was visible standing by the sinks.

Kyle had his hands over his mouth, and his body leaned slightly over the sinks. Once he herd his name, he furiously rubbed at his eyes. “S-Stan?” He timidly called back, straightening his posture out to face his best friend.

Sighing in relief, Stanley quickly entered the room and carefully approached his upset friend. “Kyle, have you.. have you been crying?” He questioned after seeing how red and puffy Kyle’s eyes looked.

“N-No!” Denied Kyle, shaking his head too quickly which caused him to get dizzy. He clutched at his head and Stan reached his hands out offering help.

“Dude,” He began in a soft voice. “I’m not going to judge you for having emotions.” Said Stan, and he watched Kyle’s face drop. “What that fatass said, would make anyone emotional... It’s really fine, Kyle.” He encouraged.

“I’m nearly an adult and I’m crying in a school bathroom.. Doesn’t get more pathetic than this.” Kyle’s gaze fell to the floor as he quietly confessed, rubbing his arm solemnly.

Stan placed a reassuring arm on Kyle’s shoulder, grabbing his attention enough to raise his head slightly. “Man, I should have punched that fatass years ago! Mark my words, I’ll make him choke on everything he spewed!” He squeezed slightly to show he cared. “No one deserves to hear any of that bullshit.”

Kyle averted his gaze as he quietly spoke to Stan. “I don’t know, it just hit me hard for some reason.” His shoulders slumped. “It was bad enough he attacked me, but to jab so deep at my family... And then you...” His last words were nothing but a whisper. Tears began to well in his eyes once more.

Stanley’s heart dropped seeing Kyle like this. “Look Kyle, Cartman has no idea what he’s talking about.”

A soft and quiet “Stan..” escaped in between Kyle’s whimpers.

“What is it?” Questioned Stanley.

“I’m sorry...”

“For what?”

“For this-” Kyle almost forced the words out, as he collapsed on Stan who barely held up the bawling teen. He slid down against a wall to sit on the cold floor, cradling a wailing Kyle. His tears stained Stan’s jacket, and his cries filled the room. Stanley didn’t exactly know how to calm Kyle down, but he tried his best by wrapping his arms around and resting his chin atop Kyle’s head.

“Kyle, it’s going to be fine.” He consoled. “You know that you’re a great guy, and your religion has absolutely nothing to do with it. You know that Cartman knows nothing about your family, and how they’re great people because they brought you up.”  
Kyle listened to his best friend’s words, which helped him calm down. Stanley hugged tighter but not enough to suffocate the teen. “You know that you’re a God damn amazing friend, and no one could stand to be as cool as you are, Kyle!” By now the cries have died down to sniffles.

Stanley smiled to himself as he showered his friend in positivity. “You know that you’ve always been my best friend, I’d never trade you in for anyone else! You know I love you..” It took Stan a couple seconds and for Kyle to hitch and stop breathing for him to register exactly what he had just said. In hopes of fixing the situation, Stan tried to elaborate. “I-I mean! I love you as a friend!” He cringed at his own attempt, loosening his grip.

Kyle didn’t move, but he breathed in quietly. “Only as a... Friend, huh...” He whispered to himself, but he was close enough for Stanley to hear.

Averting his gaze, Stanley corrected himself again in an unsure tone. “I love you as a.. best.. friend..?” He could feel his cheeks burning up after saying 'love' to Kyle three times now.

Kyle curled his fists, holding onto Stan’s jacket tightly. “I love you too, best friend..” He confessed in a hushed tone, hiding his face away in Stan’s crook of the neck.

Butterflies began to stir deep in Stanley’s stomach, and he thought to himself 'God damn it feelings, not now!' He became hyper aware of Kyle’s presence and how his breath warmed a spot near his neck. The two stayed like this for a whole minute, and when Kyle spoke next, his words were muffled by Stan’s clothes. “I want you to kiss me..” He wasn’t sure what exactly he heard, but Stan was sure he heard wrong.

“W-What did you say?” Questioned Stan carefully.

Kyle looked up, eyes still averted and cheeks burning. “I said, I want you to forget this.”

Stanley stared at him for a while, thinking his next action over carefully. But not careful enough because he instantly regretted what he said next. “I-I don’t think that’s what you said.” He saw Kyle’s mouth twitch in a small smile.

“No?” Asked Kyle. “Then... What do you think I said?” With this, Kyle finally locked his eyes with Stan. They were still both in a loose embrace, but their faces were very close together.

Stanley gulped and let words quietly roll out of his mouth. “I think you s-said that you want me to k-kiss you...” His voice became more hushed as the sentence progressed. He could swear that Kyle’s face was inching closer.

“Is that what you think I said?” A sad, but sure smile was now visible on Kyle’s face.

Stan struggled to answer as Kyle’s breath distracted him from forming any words. “I-I’m not sure..” He managed to string together, and helped as Kyle pulled him down to his face level.

“For Crissake Marsh, just kiss me already!” Demanded Kyle, and Stanley really didn’t struggle for an answer, he instead opted to messily bring their lips together for what could be passed off as a kiss.

Slowly, Stan pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Kyle. He was gazing back up at him with a sheepish smile and soggy eyes. A small laugh rumbled in his chest, and Stan could feel it against himself. “What’s so funny?” He asked, now feeling very embarrassed.

“For someone who was always down Wendy’s throat you sure do kiss like an amateur.” Jabbed Kyle, and Stan couldn’t bring himself to get mad at him.

“Like you’re an expert!” Stan shot back a quick comeback, but with cheeks as red as his it really held no power.

“Just,” Kyle giggled. “Let’s try that again..” He offered, and leaned back in. Stanley swallowed hard, but leaned in to meet the kiss. This time, he felt Kyle’s lips brush against his and stop for a split second, which sent shivers down both teens' spines. Kyle was the one to deepen the kiss as his hands crept around to rest on Stan’s shoulders, while Stanley’s hands slid down to hook around Kyle’s hips.

Stanley was able to earn the quietest moan from Kyle when he brushed his tongue across Kyle’s lips. This made adrenaline rush down Stan’s body which gave him much more courage. Kyle opened his mouth to let Stan’s tongue in, which he met with the same amount of enthusiasm. Which wasn’t a lot as the two were still quite in acute shock. Soon, Kyle allowed himself to melt in Stan’s kiss, sliding down his body and letting any worries be drowned out. The kiss was broken up after a while with a popping sound. A string of saliva still connected the two together.

“Fuck dude.” Commented Stan, while Kyle wiped their mouths with his sleeve. “Fuck indeed.” Agreed Kyle.

They both stared at each other for a while until Kyle once again broke the silence. “Since when?” He asked, puzzling Stan yet again.

“Since when, what?” He asked to elaborate.

Kyle shook his head ever so slightly. “Since when did you find out you liked me, dumb ass?” He smiled genuinely.

Stan tried to replicate that smile, but his came out looking a bit more nervous. “W-Who said I do like you?”

“Stan, we just basically made out.” Kyle reminded. “And you sort of let it slip that you loved me. Never took you for the romantic, Stan Marsh.” He laughed, making Stanley look away from embarrassment.

“Shut up, dude!” What he intended to sound playful, instead sounded like a lame attempt at an insult. “You were the one who begged me to kiss you in the first place!”

“Yeah? Well if I never did, we’d still be both playing around the idea.” Defended Kyle, but his smile was too genuine to seem like he was upset or defending himself.

“Oh yeah? Well..” Stan took a while to think of what to say. “Whatever dude.” Was the best he could come up with, earning a disappointed sneer from Kyle.

“You still haven’t answered my question!” He reminded.

“What about you?”

“I asked first!”

“Well, I asked now!”

“Shut up Stan!”

“Alright, I won’t answer then!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Too bad!”


End file.
